Sasori's forbidden love
by Deidara's Hina-Hime
Summary: Warning: Slight character death, and a twist at the end. SasoDei, DeiSaso, how they same to love eachother.


Sasori's Forbidden love

Sasori's Forbidden love

_Well, here's a little story I wrote. I hope you like it._

Warning: Slight character death and a slight twist at the end.

--

Click, clackety, click

I was fixing my puppet. Stupid brat broke it.

Clickety, clackety, click

"Hey Danna! Look what I made. Isn't it so beautiful?"

Speaking of the brat he came into the room. Probably holding some piece of clay molded into what he thinks is beauty and art. I paid no attention. Instead I worked on my puppet, not neglecting it for a minute.

"Danna! You're not being fair!"

"Whatever brat. Go away. I'm working."

I heard him grunt in response. But he didn't leave.

**I had known Deidara for a few years. He was loud, obnoxious and had bad taste in art. He bugged the crap out of me and made it hard to think sometimes but what can you do when he's your partner? Absolutely nothing. You can't kill him, you sure can ditch him but it doesn't work for long. He always finds you. He's like a boomerang. You try to throw him away, he comes back. Back to my little episode**.

"But Danna! Please, just look, I'll leave if you do!"

"I highly doubt that, but it's worth a try." I turned and he held a little clay scorpion to my face.

"Deidara, get that thing away from my face." My cold rusty brown eyes glared at him with absolute hate for his art. He pulled it away slowly seeing my face.

"Isn't it good?" He smiled. He seemed to be proud of himself. I sighed running my hands through my fiery red hair. I had explained to him about art so many times, he just didn't get it did he?

"Deidara. This is not art. Knowing you, it will explode any minute, which in fact, is what brings it out of the art category. Art is eternal, it lasts forever. This little…thing is not art, because I know it's not eternal."

"Danna, that's not fair! You were my inspiration and now you don't even like it?" He pouted.

"Great, This inartistic piece of crap was inspired by me. That's just great." I rolled my eyes.

Pein stepped into the room.

"Deidara, Sasori, You two have a mission." With that he left. Pein isn't very social. He's our leader. He wants everyone to call him Leader, or Leader-sama, crap like that.

Deidara got up.

"Deidara, pack your crap, I'll go talk to Pein about our mission." I left down the hall to find Pein; he was most likely in his room.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"enter."

I stepped into the room. It was dark, like always.

"What is it Sasori?"

"You never gave us our mission conditions."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway. Your mission is to go to sunakagure and abduct the sand ambassador. She has vital information on where the one tail Jinchuriki is hiding."

"But we already abducted the one tail and sucked the demon out."

"We have no way of knowing if he still has some of the demon. Your Grandmother, Chiyo isn't it? Brought him back with her life. He could have some demon still in him."

"ok. We'll leave immediately."

I turned and left the room, going to pack all my puppets, which were sealed in a scroll, making them easier to carry.

We were about to leave the hideout when Tobi came running up.

"Deidara-sempai! Don't leave without a goodbye for Tobi!" The masked man glomped Deidara so hard that Deidara tripped and fell forward into me. His lips pressed against mine. I was too shocked to do anything. Especially kiss back, because, last time I checked, I'm not gay. Deidara's eyes were wide, and he couldn't let go because of Tobi's hug. I stepped backwards, finally recovered from shock and Deidara fell to the ground with a Tobi on top of him.

**I don't know why but when Deidara was pushed into me and our lips pressed together I felt as if I could fly for a minute. But I' not gay, I've been straight for all my eternal life. Why go gay now? I can't be getting feelings for the brat, can I?**

We were trudging through the desert now.

"Danna, why'd you kiss me?" My eye twitched at his question. It had been at least four days since the incident.

"Deidara, for the last time I. Did. Not. Kiss. You." I ran my hand through my red hair in frustration.

"Well then what was it?"

"It was Tobi running into you and you falling onto me. Our lips accidentally met for a second."

"Nu-uh. Admit it Danna. You like me." He grinned.

"How could anyone like someone like you?" I rolled my eyes deciding just to shrug off his words.

"But Danna, you like me, admit it."

"No, I don't Deidara, now just shut up and leave me in piece."

"Man Danna, when you became a puppet, your heart turned ice-cold."

"How do you know I wasn't like this before I became a human puppet?" My rusty eyes wandered to look at him.

"Leader-sama told all of us about your old life and how your parents died and how Chiyo took care of you, taught you everything you know today."

"So you know about my past, that doesn't mean a thing."

"Except, score one for Deidara! Cuz you don't know about my past do you? That's, Sasori, 155 and Deidara… 1." He grinned.

"Actually I do know about your past, so um lets see, that's me 156, and Deidara, still 0."

He looked down in defeat. And I smirked.

Suna flicked into sight ahead of us.

"Deidara, seeing as your plan to infiltrate last time by air got us into a little predicament, I think we should go in directly this time. I'll go, you'll wait. I'll use one of my puppets as a host."

Deidara frowned. I could tell he hated not being able to be part of the action this time.

"Oh relax, brat, I'll be in and out, ok?" I pulled out a scroll and summoned one of my puppets. I slipped inside and used it as a vessel. I gathered control on the joints and made my way to the gates of sunakagure.

I stopped at the gates and a guard appeared. Who did they think they were fooling? I could have beaten the guard senseless by now.

"State your business here." The guard shifted his sunakagure headband.

"I'm a traveling artist. I seek work here in Suna." I changed my voice only as well as a ventriloquist can do. Which I practically am.

"You may enter." He stepped aside allowing me to pass. I stepped past him and entered Suna, my old home town.

People thought nothing of me as I pasted. I entered this town sure enough that my disguise would work and sure enough, it did. No one suspected a thing. Now the complicate part of my plan. I had to get to Suna's ambassador's office.

I walked down the street. A few people bumped into my shoulder. I had half the mind to beat them senseless, but It would ruin my plan, and maybe expose me for who I truly am.

I walked with my head down but I raised it fairly often to observe my surroundings. Sunakagure had changed sense I left fifteen years ago. It certainly seemed less troubled. I guess they had forgotten about me.

Someone bumped into my shoulder. I about lost it. I looked directly at the person, who was clad in a dark cloak that had a hood pulled so low over their face that I couldn't see who had bumped into me.

"Look, it's very rude to bump into someone, and not say sorry." I tried to sound as polite as possibly but being apart of a S-class criminal organization for god knows how long, most politeness leaves you.

"Sorry" The person mumbled, but immediately their head snapped up to look into my eyes. The person's eyes were blue and showed many years of pain and hurt. They grabbed my arm and ran with me down a dark ally way.

"What the hell?" I said when they finally let go of me.

"Akasuna No Sasori?" the person whispered as if not wanting to give away my true identity.

"What's it to you?"

"What are you doing here, Sasori?"

"I don't know you, since when are we on a first name basis when I don't know you?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You wounded my brother, Kankuro, and forced my other brother into hiding, not that I care."

"So you're the Sunakagure ambassador?"

"Yes, my name's Temari. Are you here for me?"

"Yes I am, now you can come quietly or I can use force."

"I rather come quietly. Is there any chance I can join Akatsuki?" She pulled her hood down, exposing painful blue eyes and blonde hair pulled up into four pony tails.

"I don't know. Let's just go." I turned and started to walk. She appeared just seconds later, her hood up. We walked toward the gate to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" The guard sounded insulted for my short trip when we had reached the gates.

"There's been an accident in my family. I had to come and get a relative and then leave. But Suna is very nice." I was disgusted at heart saying those words. Sure sometimes at Akatsuki I missed the desert of sunakagure, but not enough to say it's beautiful.

We continued on, I expected Deidara to be somewhat exhausted under the sun, but then again, Deidara can handle those kinds of things, even if he's a brat.

We reached Deidara after a few moments time. He was sitting in the sand, playing with some of his clay. I found this quite stupid, what if we had to fight, he was using some of his attack items right now when no real threat was near.

"Brat." I mumbled. Deidara glanced up and his one visible eye widened. I guess he thought it weird that our 'captive' came without struggle.

"Hmm, I guess it didn't take long, did it Danna, hmm?"

"No, not at all really. She came quietly. She actually wants to join our organization."

He smirked, then turned to her.

"Really? You know our little 'group' is no walk in the park. It's a lot of work, especially for a girl like you. You're a girl right?" He immediately got a slap in the face. This made me smirk, which I hardly ever do. Maybe this trip would be amusing.

"Yes I'm a girl! I can handle your organization; it'll be a piece of cake!"

I muffled a laugh as I stepped out of my puppet. I stored it back into a scroll and shook my head to ruffle my hair. All the time in that little puppet had made my hair unnaturally flat… I didn't like that.

I caught the girl staring at me, she blushed and looked away. Deidara was glaring at her. I never thought Deidara liked me but him right now, being jealous like that, it kinda reveals the fact that he might have a crush on me. I guess he's got competition. I laughed on the inside.

We were walking through the desert and we were almost to the Akatsuki hideout, when we were attacked by a group of sunakagure ninja.

"You abducted the sand ambassador." She pulled her hood up as if to hide the fact that, that was who she was. I grinned, and counted the ninja, three. They were still doing standard ninja teams. I could take them. Keeping my eyes on the ninja I tilted my head a bit, addressing Deidara.

"Deidara, Take her back to Akatsuki. I'll deal with them." My partner nodded and created a clay bird, enlarged it and flew off with the sand ambassador as a passenger.

"Akasuna no Sasori. You look just as you did when you left fifteen years ago."  
"How would you know? You weren't in the squads back then, I would remember." My face showed no expression.

"Maybe not, but we've seen the reports and been taught on your puppet tactics." They brought out their ninja tools.

I smirked. "They teach about me in the academy? I'm honored." I said with sarcasm as I unbuttoned my Akatsuki cloak. I let it fall to the sand, revealing my human puppet body. My stomach coil unwound and plunged into the sand I hopped on, I supported me, while I stood on the coil in the air.

"An eternal body, never aging, a piece of art that lasts forever." I stated with my eyes wide, eager for a battle.

"So that's why you haven't aged." They got ready.

I attacked.

I coughed up blood. With a final attack I struck them all with a poison sword; they were too weak to dodge. But, unfortunately I had let my guard down when they faked death, and had received a sword through my heart, the one thing I had kept from my past life, the thing that kept me alive, without it, I would die. It had been stabbed and my life would soon leave my body. I fell face first into the sand, I turned my face sideways and my vision blurred. I would have never thought that I would meet my end like this. By three sand shinobi. It was rather, unartistic.

"Sasori No Danna!" I heard the voice of an angel perhaps, but how was that right? I'm a criminal, I shouldn't hear angels I should hear demons.

A certain blonde hair brat came into focus a few seconds later. He dropped to his knees and flipped me over so I was laying on my back my head in his lap. I could see crystal tears roll down his cheeks. A crystal tear dripped down and landed on my cheek. I didn't blink. My rusty eyes were blank with death, but I hadn't gone yet.

"Sasori No Danna, don't leave me…what happened to eternal art, un?"

I smirked, blood trickled down my mouth.

"I-I guess I-I can't live f-forever, huh Brat?" I had bad humor when I was on the brink of death.

"That's not funny, Danna!" He shook me.

I reached up with a trembling hand and stroked his face, wiping away his tears with my thumb.

"Don't c-cry." _I hate cry babies._ I didn't cay my thought, but I truly did hate crybabies.

"How can I not? You're in front of me dying and there's nothing I can do, is there?" He cried harder, closing his eyes.

This was it I finally lost it. I leaned up with my last strength and pressed my cold hard lips against his soft, smooth ones. His eyes shot open and looked into mine before we both closed our eyes and he kissed back. He pulled away after a moment and hugged me tight.

"Deidara," I groaned. He loosened his grip and pulled away to look at me in the eyes.

"You didn't call me brat…" He let more tears escape."

"Brat…" I smirked and he frowned a little bit. "I love you…" I said this with out stuttering, but with those words I finally slipped into darkness, faintly I could here his last words that he would say to me, that I would hear at least.

"I love you too, Sasori no Danna…" I felt one last tear splatter onto my face and finally, my soul left my puppet body. I became free, as my spirit left, I looked down at Deidara, he held my old body tight and was crying his head off. I smiled a soft smile. But I was going up, that couldn't be right. I appeared in a bright white place. A voice spoke to me, but I couldn't see it.

"Welcome Sasori, I am God." I was confused, I had spent my whole life a criminal, and I ended up here?

"You're wondering what you're doing here."

"We'll kinda." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're hear because, I really don't think your that bad a person, your last few moments made me rethink about the fate I was about to give you."

"OK. That makes since I guess."

"If I were to tell you that you had a choice, would you take it?"

This kinda stumped me.

"That depends what the choice was."

"You're very smart, Sasori." I heard his booming chuckle.

"Thanks, I think." I had no idea what I was doing here. I was supposed to be in hell.

"If you were able to go back to earth and be with Deidara, but for a price, would you?"

"Without a doubt." I said without thinking.

"Even if the price was eternity in hell when you die?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. I heard his chuckle.

"You really love him/" Everything went dark. I heard crying. Opening my eyes I said Deidara, his eyes closed, sobbing away over my chest.

"Stop crying over me, brat." I said. His eyes shot open. He hugged me.

"Danna! I thought you died."

"I did, but the big man in the sky, gave me a second chance." I smiled up at the sky, and I thought I could hear the dear lord laugh.

It's done! I haven't written a story in a while. But I like how this one came out. Please msg and rate, or comment. Please I need more ideas for another story, I'll take requests. Thanks!


End file.
